It Wouldn't Hurt to Try
by CuzImBatman
Summary: The high school was closed due to convenient construction projects that may or may not have been Sadie's fault. She refuses to give a statement. Not that he cared. Not really. He was used to his sister and her…ways. So instead of going to school he found himself on the nearby college campus' cafe, waiting for Horus to get out of class. CORUS


**Author Note:** I've promised that I would write this, and I finally have! Voila! The third installment to my 'But I'm Your Brat' series! I know it took me FOREVER to write. I'm sorry! I'm taking time out of my homework schedule to post these for you guys really quick! I hope you enjoy the last installment!

**Title: **

**Pairing:** Horus (22) /Carter (17)

**Words: **1,972

**Warnings:** SLASH, foul language

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the Kane Chronicles. That belongs to rick Riordan, the genius that he is! I do own the plot of this one-shot though! There was no harm done in the making of this one-shot. (at least…that I now of)

**Summary: **The high school was closed due to convenient construction projects that may or may not have been Sadie's fault. She refuses to give a statement. Not that he cared. Not really. He was used to his sister and her…ways. So instead of going to school he found himself on the nearby college campus' cafe, waiting for Horus to get out of class.

* * *

This wasn't his first time on the college campus. But it was the first time he was by himself. Usually he had Horus with him and sometimes Sadie would tag along. Not today. Nope. He was by himself today. He brought his tea up to his lips and took a sip. At least the tea at this cafe was pretty good.

"Can you get me a fruit smoothie?"

Carter looked up and saw a boyfriend nod before he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and headed into the cafe while she looked around for a place to sit. Noticing that all the tables were taken in some way he offered one of the empty chairs at his table.

"Oh thank you so much! It's getting tricky standing up nowadays," she sighed, rubbing her swollen stomach absently.

His eyes widened. "I didn't even notice that you were pregnant!"

She chuckled. "Either your oblivious or you're calling me fat."

"Oblivious! I'm oblivious! I am in no way calling you fat!" he rushed out, leaning forward with wide innocent eyes hoping she believed him. He knew that angry pregnant women were scary! Sure, Bast wasn't exactly human but she was pretty vicious. He had the scars to prove it.

"You're funny. I'm Evelyn by the way." Evelyn held her hand out and happily shook it and introduced himself. "Carter, you say? Hmm."

"Something wrong?"

"I have a friend who's madly in love with a Carter. You just reminded me on that idiot."

He laughed. It wasn't so bad, coming to the college campus if he could meet people like Evelyn at a cafe at random. He enjoyed her humor and her slight delusions that she has about people calling her fat. Her boyfriend who had joined the table found it humorous each and every time. Carter was surprised that they weren't married with how much love they show between each other. Even right now, Jake had her sitting in his lap, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach, nuzzling the side of her neck from time to time and twirling a strand of her hair with his other hand. She looked happily content where she was as conversation easily flowed between the three of them.

"You know, you boys are lucky you can't get pregnant," she huffed as she winced from another kick. "Honestly. How can he kick this hard!"

"It can't be that bad," replied Carter.

"Not that bad?" she exclaimed in outrage. Jake winced. He had said the same thing a few months ago and she not only lectured him but she didn't let him touch her for about a week. It was pure torture! She grabbed Carter's wrist and placed his hand on her stomach. She positioned him right under her belly button. When he went to tug his hand away, his face already blushing, her grip tightened.

Jake knew the moment Carter felt his son kick. Carter's face showed amazement and excitement as he peered at his girlfriend's stomach. Jake chuckled and nuzzled Evelyn's neck again.

"What's this? You let Carter touch your stomach but not me?" grouched a grumpy voice from behind them. Everyone turned and chuckled at the pouting Horus who sat heavily in the chair beside Carter. He gave Carter a kiss on the cheek before he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at Evelyn.

"I like Carter," was the shrugged reply. "Wait. This is _your_ Carter?"

Jake and Horus turned to Evelyn, slightly shocked. Jake asked her. "Love…you didn't know?"

She shook her head. "I mean I thought but then I- It's not like- Oh shut it!" she shouted at a now snickering Horus. "And you wonder why I won't let you touch. Bastard."

Horus pouted and pulled Carter up from the chair and away from his traitorous friend. "Well fine! Be that way! C'mon Carter. Let's go. Later Jake!" He gave Evelyn a dry look. "You."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Manwhore."

"Slut."

Jake and Carter shared a look as their lovers continued to bicker. This is not what they thought their day would lead to when they woke up this morning.

"Horus."

The egyptian man stopped mid sentence and turned to his younger lover. "Yea?"

"Let's go." Carter turned and left the cafe patio. Evelyn and Jake waved goodbye.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Horus closed the door behind them, kicking his shoes off and dropping his bag. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Don't I always?" was the instant reply as Carter walked towards the living room.

Horus nodded, not caring that Carter couldn't see him. Carter's been over more then enough to be comfortable in his apartment by now. Ever since that first confession Carter gave a few months ago, he's gotten Carter comfortable enough to be in his apartment alone with him. In the early weeks of their relationship, Carter had been very nervous and jumpy around him. Nothing like their relationship before that glorious day. He had to start small. Barely there touches and chaste kisses. One would think that with Carter being a hormonal teenage boy, he'd be very eager to get to the good stuff. SAdie claims her brother is defective. Horus had found it cute and endearing. It also meant that everything they did together would be Carter's first. Because no experienced person would be THAT jumpy and nervous. After a while, Carter would stop jumping in surprise or running away. He even began to instigate touches.

And when they had to help Sadie with that project of hers… Horus smiled at the memory. "Good times," he murmured, grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave. He blinked and looked at the popped popcorn as he poured them into the usual bowl. Looks like his body was on automatic again. Seeing it as not a bad thing, he shrugged and went on with life. He made sure to grab Carter his juice on the way out of the kitchen. Seeing that pert ass of his boyfriend's Horus felt his blood begin to rush south. One of these days he was going to claim Carter as his in more ways than just leaving hickeys. "So what movie did you pick?"

Carter looked up from his collection of DVDs with a pout. "Who's been messing with your things?"

He furrowed his brow. "Uh, don't know. Last person over was-" Horus wanted to smack himself. "-yea…uh, maybe you can find one in my room."

Carter shook his head and went back to looking through the DVDs. "Already looked. They were all gone. Why can't you have normal friends?"

"I have normal friends." He paused. "Mostly normal. Evelyn's just in a league of her own."

Carter randomly grabbed a movie, tired of trying to decide. He put it in to the DVD player before coming to join Horus on the couch, snuggling under Horus' arm. "Evelyn seems really nice. And she's so lucky."

"How so? Popcorn?" He offered the bowl to which Carter took a few, but mostly content in relaxing against his side.

Carter sat up slightly to stare Horus in the eyes, a goofy smile on his lips. "She's about to be a mom. How lucky can one get?"

"Becoming a parent is debatable in the luck factor," he grumbled, putting the popcorn on the ground. When he sat up, he found a frowning Carter looking at him and the movie beginning to play. He only go to hear the opening music to the main menu of the DVD before Carter grabbed the remote and put it on mute. "What's wrong?"

"Do you ever want to have kids?" asked Carter, full attention on Horus and what he would possibly say. Did he know what he was going to reply with? NO. How does a guy reply to that. Especially since he knew he was gay from the first moment he met Carter? Kids weren't exactly on the top of his list.

"I…I never thought about it." Best to go with the truth for this one.

"You're twenty-two, and you never thought of having kids?"

Horus rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the back of Carter's neck ad giving him a chaste kiss. "I had you on my mind this whole time. I didn't leave much room for anything else."

Carter smiled, blush growing on his cheeks. "Sap," he replied leaning in closer for another kiss. This one longer than the first.

Horus pulled back this time, perverted grin on his lips. "But you know, we can still try and have a baby."

A smack on his chest was his reply as Carter's blush deepened. "I'm a guy you pervert!"

"So?" asked Horus, climbing over Carter slowly, pinning him to the couch.

"I can't get pregnant!"

"It wouldn't hurt to try," leered Horus.

Carter was speechless, blush overtaking any visible skin. Horus wasn't sure if he took it too far with his teasing, even if he meant every word of it. But he didn't want Carter to shy away from him now. They've made such progress!

Gently grabbing Carter's chin he made their eyes connect. "You know I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Carter bit his lip, looking off to the side. Horus felt his heart stop. What…what was this? Did his younger lover not believe him? Had he not proven himself capable of keeping his urges to himself? Sure he was a possessive guy and a bit forceful at times, but…

He shook his head, and forced Carter to look at him again. "What's on your mind brat?"

"I…I want…"

Horus rolled his eyes as Carter mumbled the rest of his sentence. "I thought you stopped doing that."

Carter pouted, his bottom lip sticking further out then usual. Horus couldn't help himself on sucking it before letting it go with a 'pop'. "Don't pout. You know that drives me crazy. And what were you saying?"

"Then don't say stuff that makes me pout." Carter, pushed himself up, using his arms to keep himself propped up. Horus didn't move in the slightest, enjoying that feeling of having Carter so close to him without touching. Sure it was torture, but just being close was fantastic in itself. "Horus, I- I know that you've been holding yourself back for me, and I'm really thankful for it."

"But? I know there's a 'but' coming here."

Carter nodded. "But you need to stop. I want to-. I want to have sex with you."

Suddenly Horus found out five things. One, he just found his new favorite phrase. And it was damn sexy coming out of Carter's lips. Two, said phrase from Carter's lips meant an instant erection. Handle with care. Three, Carter's hand on _said_ erection felt **great**. Four, Carter whimpering and pushing against him for more was even better. And finally five, he's about to have sex with his first and only true love.

-4-

**A/N:** And there you have the last and final installment to the _But I'm Your Brat_ series. It was interesting writing again in this style. Different for sure, but interesting nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it took me so long!


End file.
